Chutzpar
Chutzpar is a Manotaur and a character in the Disney animated series Gravity Falls. He is the first Manotaur that Dipper Pines meets and offers to teach him the Manotaurs' manly ways. History Chutzpar first appears in the Season 1 episode "Dipper vs. Manliness." Dipper encounters Chutzpar in the woods near Gravity Falls when the Manotaur is attracted by the smell of the beef jerky that Dipper is eating. Smelling Dipper's emotional insecurities, Chutzpar offers to teach the boy how to be a man. He has Dipper climb up on his back hair and carries him up the mountain to his people's lair, the Man Cave. Dipper requests that the Manotaurs teach him how to be manly like them, but they refuse. Dipper promptly goads the beasts into helping him by taunting them, stating they aren't manly enough to teach him. After the second round of deliberation, the Manotaurs agree to teach Dipper their ways and put him through a series of rigorous trials. Dipper survives all of the trials and is then introduced to the Manotaur leader Leaderaur, who orders Dipper to take up a final quest in order to achieve true manliness. Dipper is ordered to slay the Manotaurs' mortal enemy, the Multi-Bear. Dipper goes in search of the Multi-Bear and fights the creature, but spares its life when he discovers that the Multi-Bear likes listening to girly pop music as he does. Realizing that the Manotaurs are nothing but a bunch of jocks and bullies, Dipper goes back to the Man Cave and tells them that he refuses to kill the Multi-Bear, at the cost of being banished from the Man Cave. Chutzpar is seen again during Season 2's "Weirdmageddon" arc. As Bill Cipher unleashes Weirdmageddon upon Gravity Falls, Chutzpar and several other creatures flee from the forest with many of them taking shelter in the Mystery Shack which had been magically "Bill-proofed" by Stanford Pines. He is seen wearing one of Mabel Pines' many sweaters, which he tears while flexing his muscles. He later takes part in the final battle against Bill's monsters at the Fearamid. After Bill's defeat, Chutzpar is last seen waving goodbye to the Pines twins as they leave Gravity Falls. Personality Chutzpar likes to do stereotypical "manly" things, such as relaxing in hot tubs, and dislikes anything remotely feminine or "weak." He expresses a fatherly side through his care for boys and his willingness to help them with any problems they are having, namely emotional ones. Appearance Chutzpar, like other Manotaurs, is very tall, muscular and hairy and wears a loincloth around his waist. He wears his beard in a ponytail, has side-curls in his hair and a tattoo with the male gender sign on his left shoulder. His chest and forearms are covered in thick mats of hair, similar to Manly Dan. On his head, he wears a red yamaka. Like the other Manotaurs, he has many human features, including human muscle structure and a beer belly, but also has some bovine features such as hooves and horns. Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Magical Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Hybrids Category:Bovines Category:Minotaurs